In recent years, due to the demands of micro-machine technology and microscopic processing technology, systems are being developed in which devices and means (for example pumps, valves, flow paths, sensors and the like) for performing conventional sample preparation, chemical analysis, chemical synthesis and the like are caused to be ultra-fine and integrated on a single chip. This is also called μ-TAS (Micro Total Analysis System) bioreactor, lab-on-chips, and biochips, and much is expected of their application in the fields of medical testing and diagnosis, environmental measurement and agricultural manufacturing. As seen in gene testing in particular, in the case where complicated steps, skilful operations, and machinery operations are necessary, a micro analysis system which is automatic, has high speed and simple is very beneficial not only in terms of cost, required amount of sample and required time, but also in terms of the fact that it makes analysis possible in cases where time and place cannot be selected.
In various analysis and tests, quantitation of analysis, precision of analysis and economy are major factors in the development of the aforementioned analysis chip capable of producing results independently of place. To achieve this purpose, it is important to establish a highly reliable liquid feed system of simple structure. Thus, there has been an active demand for a reliable, high-precision micro fluid control device. The present inventors have already proposed a micro pump system and a control method capable of meeting such requirements (Patent Documents 2 and 4).
[Patent Document 1] TOKKAI No. 2004-28589
[Patent Document 2] TOKKAI No. 2001-322099
[Patent Document 3] TOKKAI No. 2004-108285
[Patent Document 4] TOKKAI No. 2004-270537
In analysis using the above micro analysis system, it is desirable that a predetermined amount of reagent is sealed in advance in a reagent storage section that communicates with a micro flow channel formed in a testing chip for analysis, in order to perform analysis and test quickly when necessary.
However, to seal reagent in a testing chip in advance, it requires prevention of evaporation of reagent during storage before using, prevention of leaking of the reagent from a reagent storage section during storage before using, and easy flow of the reagent from the reagent storage section to a successive flow channel when the chip is used.
On the other hand, it is necessary that the reagent is mixed with other liquids properly in successive channels and successive processes are performed properly, which does not allow inhibition for the sake of the above requirements.
An object of the invention is to provide a testing chip for analysis of a target substance in a specimen and a micro analysis system using the chip, wherein reagent sealed in a reagent storage section in advance does not denaturate through evaporation or the like nor leaks out to an external, and further, it is easy to make the reagent flow from the specimen storage section to a successive flow channel when using it.
In addition to the above object, another object of the invention is to provide a testing chip and a micro analysis system using the chip which provide reagent to a successive process properly.